


五个世纪的天使食评

by Violaoi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: Good Omens 好兆头，尼尔gay曼太能搞了，我火速响应跑来写写这两。天使+恶魔+食物，深夜谨慎阅读。17c-21c，五个世纪的天使食评，每节都附上博主的音乐推荐。





	五个世纪的天使食评

1685 凡尔赛宫 大同盟战争前

这事发生在法国大革命的一百年前，克鲁利假扮成贵族混进了凡尔赛宫，他要确保路易十四足够疯狂，好让攻占巴士底狱这事能顺利发生。真诚地说，他不愿意干这事儿，为祖先而断头实在是太残忍了，恶魔都看不下去。而且，这里的阴谋和毒杀实在是太多了，不足以快乐地待着看戏，他以“环境凶险”为借口叫了亚茨拉斐尔陪他。

“天使，虽然我们是敌人，但是互相帮了几千年，也算是感情深厚了，反正你们天堂肯定也要管法兰西，一起来有什么不可以的？”

“当然不行，阵营不同，立场不同！”

“我们什么都不用做，只需要观察而已，还能吃到免费的宫廷盛宴，面包汤、热馅饼、香肠、加了橄榄和橙子的烤牛肉和绵羊肉、还有用植物香料喂养出来的鸽子等烤家禽、你最爱的鱼，鳟鱼、鳕鱼、鲑鱼、鳎鱼，最后还有甜点，巧克力、小杏仁饼、裹了糖衣的豆子、新鲜水果。”

即使亚茨拉斐尔中途已经拒绝继续听下去，克鲁利也把这段话说完了。天使看起来有点动容，但陈词一贯地委婉：“太阳王，朕即是国家，太狂妄了，我觉得留在英国也很好，但为了工作……”

“别吧，我上次看查理的王座凄凉到不行，他们穷得叮当响，哪里有这么多美食给你吃。”

“我又不是去吃的！”

“好，好，是去工作的。你们天使真麻烦，我就可以像个恶魔一样说我是去吃喝玩乐的。”

“你本来就是。”

“这代表你答应我了？诱惑成功！”

除去此起彼伏的谋杀之外，凡尔赛宫的日子其实还挺好过，无非是打牌、下棋、跳舞。至于戏剧，莫里哀早已在演完《无病呻吟》时再也无法呻吟了，亚茨拉斐尔觉得非常可惜。克鲁利很开心，他看见国王天南地北的一桌情妇聚在一起的画面就会更开心。当菲利普殿下和洛林骑士亲近时，恶魔就会故意让天使看到。他开心得不得了，天使又拿他没办法。

于是，亚茨拉斐尔越来越不情愿留在凡尔赛宫。好在视察工作的时间并不长，没多久他和克鲁利就假装成被毒死的贵族，离开了法国。

百年后，在巴士底狱中，克鲁利来救他的时候，亚茨拉斐尔想起了往事，他只记得凡尔赛宫的奢华晚宴上，摆了一只栩栩如生的鸡做装饰，除此之外都无深刻印象。天使抬抬眉毛，很快恢复原状，跟恶魔去吃可丽饼了。

亚茨拉斐尔：1793年吃的可丽饼好像比一百年前被克鲁利骗去吃的法国宫廷餐要好。  
克鲁利：凡尔赛的酒好喝，天使好看。  
BGM：Christophe Maé-Et vice Versailles 

 

1776 独立战争 费城第二次大陆会议前 

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利正在一艘去往美洲大陆的帆船上，他们要去检查各自的工作成果。过去，根据预言和上级指示，他们有两个选择，波士顿湾或马萨诸塞州。当时，亚茨拉斐尔进退两难，他完全不想亲自参与“自由之子”或者“通讯委员会”这种热血青年们的组织，况且，不论是去摧毁东印度公司运来的茶叶，还是为莱克星敦村送去英军搜查军火仓库的消息，都不是他所擅长的。天使怎么忍心让宝藏一般的茶沉到大海里，又怎么能促成战争第一枪的打响？他们为此争执了好几次，最终，恶魔同意造反的事他来参与，天使只需要做点思想煽动工作。

这工作分配，听起来真是正常得不得了，好比乔治三世的脑子一样。

“我到现在还在想，上帝让我做的这些事是不是对的。”亚茨拉斐尔正在吃淋了柠檬汁的鳕鱼片，桌上有一整只十二磅的波士顿鳕鱼，仅仅花了他0.01英镑，而另一磅牛肉花了三倍的钱，物价的差别令他匪夷所思，因为他更喜欢鱼。两人的脚边还有一桶葡萄酒，但桌上的朗姆酒还没有喝完，所以还没有动过。

“你是天使，你做什么都是对的。“克鲁利喝得很快活，一有酒他就放肆了，金黄色的蛇眼也几乎要显现出来。“来！继续喝！”

天使跟恶魔碰杯，溢出的酒液滴到了过期的牙买加日报和一本《海盗通史》上，清脆的一声后，克鲁利一饮而尽。这一加仑酒倒是能够他们吃上二十条鳕鱼了，船上的这顿午餐是亚茨拉斐尔请的，他觉得有点浪费，克鲁利的饮食应该更合理一些。于是，他喝了一口酒之后，提醒道，“我们还有一桶葡萄酒没有动。”

“你知道吗，那桶葡萄酒在伦敦只能换一小罐——不明药物。”克鲁利举着酒杯，盯着亚茨拉斐尔，嘴角带着狡黠的笑，仿佛要诱惑出好友询问不明药物的好奇心。

“别那么看着我！我不会问的，反正从你嘴里说出来的肯定不是什么好东西。”天使放下刀叉，微微昂头，看起来是不由分说的拒绝，眼睛却眨了几下。

恶魔注意到这个细节，往后靠去，椅子发出嘎吱的一声，气氛短暂地凝滞几秒，很快，克鲁利揭开了谜底——“治性病用的，但是，据我所知，那东西一点用都没有，人类……”

“别、别给我说你的风流事儿。”

“你在想什么啊，天使，我只是在举个例子。让你信服我，我们这趟旅程完全没有必要，人类总是擅长自取灭亡，梅毒就是最好的例子。”

“是吗？我一直以为梅毒是你们地狱带来的。”

“那我还觉得鼠疫是你们天堂偷偷摸摸干的。别以为我不知道，上帝就爱让人背锅。”

“你这是污蔑！天堂最多只会降下暴雨或者大火，而且是合情合理的考验。”

“哦，看来布丁巷的面包铺失火是你们的手笔了，伦敦真倒霉，老鼠确实是地狱搞的。”

“你真是谎话张口就来。”

“你打断了我这么多次我都没机会说真话了，接下来的话我保证都不是谎话。”克鲁利眼里带着笑意，他提起那桶葡萄酒倒了两杯，悠闲地继续说道：“十四世纪，噢，我真不想提到它，但是当时我做过验尸官，新门监狱的死囚多得连我这个恶魔都觉得邪恶过头了，你知道，他们互相残杀的手段远比我们高明，实在不必怀疑这场战争发展得是否顺利，绝对没问题的。你大可以放心，天使，不如我们找个好地方再吃一顿，船上这酒真的难喝死了，这是真话！”他举起手似乎要发誓，只是不知是以上帝的名义还是撒旦的名义。

“至少让我们去看看美利坚有没有完成必要的独立步骤，这一步没问题我才和你去吃饭。”

“太好了，我迫不及待地要离开这糟糕的地方了，空气里都是海水又咸又腥的臭味，要不是你在这儿，我早就跑了。”

天使低头去吃鳕鱼，过了一会儿，他听见恶魔说——

“完完全全是真话。”

普普通通的一餐，不过亚茨拉斐尔吃得很满足。下船之后，就如克鲁利所说，一切都发展得很顺利，纵然托马斯·杰斐逊思妻心切搞不出独立宣言，亚当斯先生和富兰克林·本杰明也极其天才地把他的女人搞到了宾夕法尼亚来，无比高明。

亚茨拉斐尔：据船上的水手说是来自大西洋北部的鳕鱼，肉质鲜甜，油脂恰到好处，配酒极佳，葡萄酒更好，不该听克鲁利的先喝朗姆酒。  
克鲁利：酒不好喝，天使好看。  
BGM：Original Broadway Cast of 1776-But, Mr. Adams

 

1895 维多利亚时代 委内瑞拉危机

整个十九世纪克鲁利几乎都在睡觉，只在1832年被迫醒来过一次——去上厕所，亚茨拉斐尔起初是很愉快的，他认为自己终于不用受恶魔的蛊惑了。但是，精彩纷呈的十九世纪里，无人分享趣事实在是憋得慌。

比如，在1859年的夏天，圣胡安岛上的美国农民打死了隔壁一爱尔兰人的猪，准备改善伙食，被发现后起了争执，索赔无果。美军在认为国民受到了哈德逊海湾公司的威胁后派出了军队，而后英国温哥华岛总督道格拉斯下令让英军为大英帝国的神猪而战。一头猪的死几乎让战事一触即发，到这儿还算是“太暴力了”。

此事的结果才是真正让亚茨拉斐尔将此事当成戏剧来看的原因，这两国最终避免了战争，双方的军队一起在岛上种田、交流、玩乐，甚至共同庆祝对方的国庆节。亚茨拉斐尔试图找回1776年反英阵营莽得头破血流的记忆，争端不断的美英两国曾经可帮了他和克鲁利不少的忙，地球上只要有他们在，天使和恶魔就不愁完不成指标，可是他们的虚假兄弟情怎么又成了情比金坚？

上帝执意要让美国诞生，可能就是要带来深重孽缘吧。

好在克鲁利在1895年醒来了，他是在饱餐一顿之后陷入舒适的睡眠的，一个世纪的长假也只有地狱能容忍得了了。醒来之后他火速去找了亚茨拉斐尔，天使当时正在惠特斯特布尔的牡蛎餐馆享受午餐，在盯着融化的黄油时，酒精灯晃了一下，恶魔坐到了他的对面。

“我觉得你会有很多话要对我说。”克鲁利说完这句，拿起浮着一层泡沫的巴斯啤酒喝了起来。

“噢……”亚茨拉斐尔欲言又止，他抬头看了一眼克鲁利，又看向别处，最后还是回到克鲁利的身上，“你这条蛇是去蜕皮了吗？扔下一堆烂摊子给我。”

“我只是睡了一觉，”他解释道，“我在王宫蹭饭的时候从褐色的汤了舀出了一个完整的鸡头，那玩意震惊得我跑去意大利大吃了一顿，然后睡了个好觉，他们那儿的阳光太舒服了。”

“韭菜鸡头汤？营养价值很高的。”

“那如果你待会要吃的成了韭菜鸡头汤，你还乐意吗？”

“你别想对我的牡蛎动手脚！”

“好吧，这顿我来请客，你总说牡蛎是个好东西，我也想尝试一下了。”

“只要你是自己被诱惑了别来怪我就行。”

“行，作为封口费能请你讲讲这个世纪又发生了什么好事吗？”

“什么封口费……我还要去坎特伯雷游艺宫，你自己去看看不就知道世界变成什么样了。”

“事实上我就是从坎特伯雷过来的，那儿有镀了金的石膏丘比特像，还有廉价油画，闹哄哄的人群，满是木材、油漆和酒的味道，没什么大变化……”

眼看克鲁利就要开始他的长篇大论了，亚茨拉斐尔终于决定打断他，给他叙述十九世纪的时新玩意。柏林顿拱廊商业街的烟草店、法式蛋糕店里各色各样的奶油蛋糕、基尔伯恩或者肯顿集市的有轨电车、干草市场的所有音乐厅和剧院，还有圣詹姆斯公园里拿三脚架的摄影师等等等等。

“摄影师？”克鲁利抬头看向亚茨拉斐尔。

“一种技术，能把人弄到一张纸上去。”

“哦！难以置信，短短一个世纪人类就掌握了这种魔法，那他们现在是恶魔还是天使？”

“还是人，摄像只是一种代替了肖像画的技术而已。”

“好吧，那谈谈工作，独立战争的后续怎么样了？1776年把杰斐逊的女人带给他真是累死我了。”

“你睡糊涂了吗？那件事明明是我帮的忙，算了，今天我要保持好心情迎接我的牡蛎，就不跟你吵了。后续顺利得很，这个世纪以来他们就没停过争吵，三十多年前为了一头猪差点开打，后来美国忙着应付内战去了。至于最近，你看看泰晤士报或者每日电讯报就知道了，美国人正穿着独立战争的军服在大街上敲着平底锅要和英国开打，不过，根据我的经验，我觉得他们还是打不起来的。”

“看来我们干得不错。”

“是你干得不错，或是我干得不错，不是我们。”天使时刻用道德约束着自己，他连买衣服都是自己花钱的，今晚的这顿牡蛎晚餐也是，但是他不知道，因为克鲁利的到来，即将送上餐桌的牡蛎桶里的牡蛎，已经变成了两份。

“那就是，我干得真不错！好样的，克鲁利，奖励你吃一顿丰富的牡蛎午餐！”恶魔拿起叉子重重地敲了一下天使的茶杯，清脆的一声后，一桶牡蛎、几盘面包、柠檬瓣，还有醋瓶和胡椒瓶一起送到了铺着格纹桌布的餐桌上。前来服务的女孩为他们摆上盘子、刀叉和餐巾，以及最重要的牡蛎刀，都是两份。亚茨拉斐尔本想反驳的嘴上扬出了一个弧度，克鲁利看到了，也笑了。

亚茨拉斐尔拿起牡蛎刀，不知是有意还是无意地示范给克鲁利看，他持刀的手暗暗发力，左右拧转牡蛎刀，刀钻进壳后顺着横缝划过，然后撬开，刮去不能使用的部分，往雪白柔软的牡蛎肉上挤柠檬汁。最后，送入嘴中。

克鲁利看清了全过程，他的手指在喉结上缓缓划动着，仿佛口渴了。

“我得说，吃这个真的很……”

“很什么？”

“我学会了，我吃给你看你就知道了。”

“噢，噢，克鲁利，你这吃相实在是让人不敢恭维，我绝对不是这么吃的。”

亚茨拉斐尔拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，视线转向一旁的恶魔，似乎在表达不满。而克鲁利对此作出的回应很简单，他就着海水用舌头勾起柔软鲜甜的生蚝，像他的朋友所说的那样，以一种热吻的姿态吃下了耗肉。

“邪魔！”天使的脸上很快泛起了热度，他局促地偏过头，不再与一边咀嚼一边笑着看他的恶魔对视。

“我都要怀疑法国人的舌吻是他们像这样吃生蚝吃出来的了。”

为了转移话题，亚茨拉斐尔慌慌张张地聊到了他前几年在伦敦波特兰区的男士俱乐部学到的加伏特舞步，还有他收集王尔德第一版书的爱好，再或者是生了几乎一个足球队的维多利亚女王，总之是写乱七八糟的东西，目的都是为了拉远话题。

而恶魔自始至终都在看着脸红的天使。

亚茨拉斐尔：肯特郡的牡蛎不愧号称最美味的牡蛎，肉质细腻洁白，海水味咸香浓郁，跟清爽的柠檬很配，还有惊喜的矿物味道。虽然中途被克鲁利的吃相扫了兴，但是心情还是很好！以后会常常光顾这个海滨小镇的。  
克鲁利：酒好喝，天使好看，以后要多跟他吃几次牡蛎。  
BGM：风流寡妇圆舞曲

 

1975 冷战时期 摇滚热潮

克鲁利从不后悔他没有见证十九世纪，他知道亚茨拉斐尔会喜欢，毕竟那会儿满是戏剧、文学，而且还有拉斐尔前派来保证美术在与时俱进的同时不会遗忘经典。但是，他，将永远是二十世纪的忠实拥护者。撒旦？跟摇滚比老板也得排在后面！如果说十九世纪那会儿他因为睡觉而落后了潮流，都不知道从坎特伯雷到惠特斯特布尔找亚茨拉斐尔只要坐十五分钟的火车，现在不一样了，他就是人间时髦之最。

或许在放任甚至促成了两次世界大战之后，克鲁利才说人类简直是宝藏，作出誓死守卫的姿态，看起来非常虚假无力。可是，他确实怀有这种心情，杀手皇后和波西米亚狂想曲是他最爱的歌，这让他在思考“为什么地狱是无烟区，每次都在地狱大门外抽烟难道不是很滑稽可笑吗？”这个问题的时候也不再感到难受了。

自大战之后克鲁利清闲了许多，毕竟只需要关注一下苏联和美国就无事可做了，于是恶魔除了混在摇滚青年里，跟他们一起骑着Scomadi或者Lambretta在伦敦街头飙车，喝各种鸡尾酒边跳舞边去抢乐队砸坏的琴，在房间里贴满马龙·白兰度、玛丽莲·梦露或者玛琳·黛德丽，收集各种唱片之外，就是去找天使吃饭。

现在就是。恶魔开着他1926年出产的爱车——宾利古董车，开往去到天使身边的路上，1967年他买汽油得到的免费的詹姆斯·邦德挡风玻璃子弹孔粘贴画已经泛黄了，他最近在考虑要不要换成弗雷迪·墨丘利的照片。

克鲁利一路飞驰到亚茨拉斐尔的旧书店，伦敦市中心，苏荷区，当他的车开到书店门口时，地面上禁止停车的双黄线消失了。

恶魔敲响了天使的门，但无人应答。克鲁利闯了进去，视线扫过最先看到的一整套的错版圣经：不义之人圣经、道德败坏圣经，宣告无罪圣经、蜜糖圣经、烧焦十字架圣经，等等。不得不说，亚茨拉斐尔的品味真够怪的，但是至少比天堂和地狱要好。

克鲁利转悠了一圈，老唱片机里在放拉赫玛尼诺夫的意大利波尔卡，他打了一个响指，曲子立刻变成了Death On Two Legs。即便如此，亚茨拉斐尔也没有出声，看来他是真不在家。那么，是否应该趁机看看天使的藏书里有没有《芬妮希尔》的各个版本？

与此同时——

亚茨拉斐尔正在伦敦图书馆阅览室读一本《冥后普罗塞比娜的花园》，他坐在单人小桌上，旁边是一扇高窗，往外可以看到圣詹姆斯广场。他已经在这里待了一个上午，图书馆馆员替他拿了好几次书，现在恨不得他赶紧走。即使如此，亚茨拉斐尔也保持着礼貌，谢谢和抱歉说个不停，像个真正的英国人。

天使在质疑“金苹果理应就是世上最早的黄金”这句话的时候，察觉到了一丝异样，他往镶满阳光的窗边看去，果然，他看到了克鲁利。那条“老蛇”正在朝他挥手，恐怕又有什么坏事找上门来了，这次又想诱惑他干什么？反正不会奏效的。

浮躁的图书馆馆馆员在看到他起身的那一刻破涕为笑，恭送客人一般弯腰对他做了个请的姿势。亚茨拉斐尔这才注意到整个图书馆只剩下了他一个人，已经到了午餐时间，虔诚的读者们都被饥饿赶跑了。

亚茨拉斐尔走到了圣詹姆斯广场上，绿叶被太阳照得反着光，说实话，有点刺眼。克鲁利靠过来，不知从哪里变出了一把伞，撑开然后递给了亚茨拉斐尔，他接住了。

“你最近还在想‘伟大计划’的事吗？”恶魔突然说道，“我觉得我们应该提前讨论一下这事儿，我有种不好的预感，我觉得人间要大难临头了。”

“不要胡说！恶魔的话会变成诅咒的。”

“说真的，你知道我最近爱乐队爱到不行，地狱真的应该反省一下他们的娱乐活动怎么那么贫瘠，我以前对地狱还会有的兴奋感现在都给了皇后。”

“皇后？”

“就是我爱的乐队。”

“好吧，你找我有什么事，总不会是一起去喂喂鸭子这么简单吧？”

“午餐，我们一起吃午餐吧，顺便，未雨绸缪一下，我总感觉地狱要搞什么大事。”

“你预定了吗？”老实交代，亚茨拉斐尔最近也有同样的感觉，但是他没有表达出来。

“恶魔从不需要预定。”克鲁利撇嘴。“但是，为了请到你这个天使，好，我预定了。”

天使往下垂的嘴角又往上扬了起来，他跟着恶魔上了宾特车。克鲁利的车速总是飞快，亚茨拉斐尔正要把车上的音乐换成勃拉姆斯的时候，一个加速让他手里的磁带摔回了原位。

“没关系，反正换或者不换都是皇后乐队，这些磁带已经在我的车里待了两周了。”

克鲁利选的餐厅有着“老克勒”氛围，装修和搭配都是英伦格调，像是维多利亚时期绅士们的会客场所，很合亚茨拉斐尔的胃口。

午餐的内容是：凤尾虾天使意面、火候恰到好处的香煎海鲈鱼、芝士奶油焗土豆、Gravlax三文鱼（因为这道菜，亚茨拉斐尔不像克鲁利那样对中世纪毫无好感），甜点是草莓蛋糕和司康饼，配了一壶伯爵红茶，不过克鲁利额外点了一瓶冰镇香槟。

“我之前因为工作去了趟约翰内斯堡，”克鲁利的皮肤确实被南非的阳光晒成了小麦色，“然后我看到哈斯特在偷偷摸摸地记录什么，我听到了世界末日四个字。”

“这值得大惊小怪的吗？难道不是一直都是你们地狱的作风？”被柠檬汁腌制熟的三文鱼口感惊人，亚茨拉斐尔跟克鲁利说话时，眼睛都仿佛更亮了。

“但是‘世界末日’还是很不常听到的，”克鲁利只是喝酒，除了倒酒之外，视线没从亚茨拉斐尔身上离开过，“我觉得他们可能在寻找最适合的战场，你知道，约翰内斯堡的犯罪率让他很适合沦落成一座恶魔之城。”

“要我说，最佳地点肯定是美国。”

“说的也对，自从你们天堂执意要他诞生之后，他就不负众望地搞了一堆事出来。”

“明明是你们恶魔的目的，天堂只有考验。”

“我可不相信，我今天在你的书店里找到了一本芬妮希尔噢——”克鲁利压低墨镜，金黄的蛇眼直白地盯着亚茨拉斐尔。

“那、那是为了应付加百列！他每次来书店都要假装成来买黄书的人类。”

“我觉得从夜间表现来看，你肯定看过。”

“住口！”天使作势要捂住恶魔的嘴巴，但是完全没有威慑到对方。

就这样，不知不觉中，两人要商量应对“世界末日”的想法就这样破产了，接下来的聊天都无关紧要，行为更是不可描述。

亚茨拉斐尔：无法言说。  
克鲁利：正在兴头。  
BGM：Queen-Bohemian Rhapsody

 

2019 失业天使及失业恶魔的去向

天使和恶魔来中国的时候有个女大学生为他们指路，跟他们说英语，名字貌似来自莎士比亚的《第十二夜》。克鲁利没怎么在意，他正暗地里跟亚茨拉斐尔争论这小女孩以后会去天堂还是地狱，天使认为陌生人为他们提供无偿的帮助，以后一定是天堂的人，恶魔认为这女孩气场不像个好人，肯定会掉进地狱。不过，这些维奥拉都听不见，她把两位外国来客从宝安国际机场带到地铁站之后，就停下了脚步。

“两位有具体要去的地方吗？”

“餐厅，酒店，任何能吃饭的地方就行。”亚茨拉斐尔显然是饿了。

“我要去深圳湾，在万象城解决午餐是个好选择，而且那边正在办摇滚展。”维奥拉晃了一下手机，上面是披头士展的海报，但是亚茨拉斐尔对现代电子产品很没辙，也对摇滚没有兴趣，就没有看过去，倒是克鲁利来了劲。

“看来我非去不可了！你必须要是地狱的人，我很中意！”

“什么？”

“没什么！他偶尔会胡言乱语，不要在意！非常感谢你，我们就去深圳湾好了。”亚茨拉斐尔瞪了恶魔一眼，好在维奥拉并没有听懂恶魔的“胡言乱语”，去售票机买地铁票了。

克鲁利把圆形的单程地铁票当硬币似的玩了起来，而亚茨拉斐尔在听完使用说明后就把票收进了口袋里。他们从机场坐地铁到后海，只花了半小时。时间已经是下午一点，出了地铁，因为他们一方要去逛展一方要去吃饭，所以就地告别了，恶魔给了那女孩一个飞吻。

G出口直接通往万象城，克鲁利终于把墨镜摘了下来，他在看展示墙上的披头士展海报。如果是皇后就更好了，他这么想着，把墨镜挂在了衬衫上。这时，他惊奇地发现亚茨拉斐尔也在看墙上的海报，太奇妙了。

不过，克鲁利很快就弄清楚了原因，亚茨拉斐尔是在看海报上的艺术展限定菜单——叫嚎，进口生蚝海鲜餐厅，披头士联名主题拼盘，摇滚精神四味生蚝拼盘；布朗石，西班牙餐厅酒吧，披头士永不凋零（上面是蟹和虾），布朗石回馈精选双人餐；酒池星座，英式炸鱼薯条。

“你该不会想去吃炸鱼薯条吧，拜托，都已经到中国了，就别吃那么难吃的英国菜了。”

“炸鱼薯条明明是美食。”

“我建议我们去吃生蚝，你不是很喜欢肯特郡的牡蛎吗？”

“不要诱惑我，恶魔！”亚茨拉斐尔回答，然后微笑，做出请的动作，“After you.”

商场里冷气很足，他们一前一后往里走去，一边寻找那家叫“Oyoyster”的海鲜餐厅。走到L186的时候，店铺实在是太多顾客，所以他们转而去了布朗石。克鲁利都无所谓，他对进食没有什么要求，比起食物他更喜欢睡觉。但是，亚茨拉斐尔喜欢食物，看他吃饭也很有趣。

餐厅有着自然优雅的气氛，呈现的美食也如巴塞罗那、马德里或者塞维利亚的风味一般，料理方式十分丰富。鉴于亚茨拉斐尔落后五十年的思想，点单是由克鲁利点的，他点了双人餐。主食是西班牙鸡腿肉香肠铁板饭，甜品是巧克力布朗尼配冰淇淋（克鲁利真的很了解亚茨拉斐尔的口味），饮料是春泉和复日乐园（这让克鲁利想到以前的时光），还有两个汤，奶油蘑菇汤和传统海鲜汤，再加上三个塔斯帕，分别是西班牙风味烤羊架、火焰橄榄油爆虾和八爪鱼土豆片。

大部分食物都是亚茨拉斐尔解决的，克鲁利额外点了一瓶酒，他随意地靠在桌子上，边喝边看亚茨拉斐尔吃午餐。“世界末日”已经过去了很久，现在他们有更多机会待在一起，这很好。

“上帝，巧克力布朗尼和冰淇淋简直是绝配。”

“我觉得你没有必要让上帝知道这件事。”

美食很好的减少了两人之间的吵嘴，期间他们只有这一段对话稍显锋芒。午餐过后，亚茨拉斐尔心情大好地陪克鲁利去看了披头士展。这里到处都是二维码，要不是克鲁利在，亚茨拉斐尔觉得他完全无法应对。

午餐过后去逛展览是一件很舒畅的事，音乐确实不错，亚茨拉斐尔是这么想的，虽然这与他的品味完全不同。克鲁利则仿佛进了教堂似的动来动去，哼歌哼得很起劲。披头士展逛完之后，亚茨拉斐尔提议去剧院或者音乐厅看看，他觉得自己需要找回自己的味道。

To be or not to be？

不，是弗拉门戈舞团的卡门或克利夫兰管弦乐团的贝多芬，尽管看起来都是亚茨拉斐尔的兴趣，但相信我，本质上还是有很大的区别的。按照常理，他们应该去离他们最近的保利剧院，而由于两人在争论，又人生地不熟，兜兜转转就从南山区跑到了福田区，并且在少年宫剧场和音乐厅之间徘徊不定。

“当然是贝多芬！我为什么要去看那个邪恶的吉卜塞少女，如果人间有恶魔，她肯定是其中一个！”

“但贝多芬也是地狱的人！地狱还有莫扎特、勃拉姆斯，和所有的巴赫，你可爱他们了，我都看不下去了。你要看的演出里，普罗科菲耶夫、柴可夫斯基，还有理查·施特劳斯，说不准都是地狱的人。我建议你多听听帕格尼尼，没准你就会喜欢我多一点了。”

“你这么说，我们哪也去不了！”天使看起来有点懊恼，恶魔便不再争锋相对。

最终，他们去音乐厅看了当晚的演出，演奏有四场，莫里科内的《帕萨卡利亚小夜曲》和丹齐的《长笛与单簧管协奏曲》作品41，理查·施特劳斯的《唐·璜》作品20和《蒂尔的恶作剧》作品28，亚茨拉斐尔喜欢前两场，克鲁利喜欢后两场，完美解决问题，有的时候时机就是这么巧。

失业状态的两人不约而同地认为贸易战或许又是天堂和地狱的某种讯息，当然，只是猜测，谁知道日后会发生什么！不会变的大概只有他们6000年来的深厚感情了。

亚茨拉斐尔：奶油蘑菇汤非常合口味，甜点更好吃，开在中国的西班牙餐厅意外地很不错，十分满足，只是克鲁利的视线有点烦人。  
克鲁利：酒好喝，天使更好看。  
BGM：Violin Concerto No.2 In B Minor, Op.7, MS.48:3. Rondo à la clochette, 'La campanella'

**Author's Note:**

> 我是尼尔盖曼的书粉，也嗑了剧，但这篇不完全符合书or剧，因为我的兴趣爱好刚好是亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利的结合，再加上原作的调侃和荒诞味道也是我擅长的，所以顺畅万分得心应手敲烂键盘，脑热就瞎几把搞了这么篇出来。2019的深圳行里，其实是我现实里的嗑剧和逛展，我觉着也挺适合他们的就修改时间线用上了。实际上，卡门和克利夫兰乐团是4月的演出，蒂尔的恶作剧是六月的演出。历史吐槽是在国拟坑混久了的结果，有bug我也不细查了，快乐就可！


End file.
